


How not to die from longing

by olympia_m



Series: Between two places [14]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Summary: More talking :)





	How not to die from longing

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the first story in the series, so, this is coming full circle. No idea if there will be more, but if not, this is a good place to stop, right?

“What is Fei-sama thinking?” Tao asked without stopping combing his hair.

“Nothing in particular.”

Tao made a soft noise. “It’s been two months since Oriya-sama last visited us. I miss his cat.”

Two months since their one-year anniversary since Oriya had come to him, and five weeks since he’d last been to Kyoto. They had professed their love, claimed they wanted to continue their relationship, but Oriya had been scared of something. Feilong had seen it, had made his move, but now it was Oriya’s turn to make a move in their game of an affair. And the infuriating man was stalling; even his phone calls had been rare and full of evasions. He smiled instead of sharing his bitterness or his concerns. “I can imagine. Should we get a pet?”

Tao blushed. “I wouldn’t dare ask.”

“You’d have to take care of it, though. Would you be up to that?”

“I think so. But only if Fei-sama wants it.”

“We can discuss it again tomorrow.” Maybe they could get a dog. Or a bird. Not a cat, definitely not a cat.

Tao put the comb down, right next to the brush he’d used earlier. “Would you like some tea?”

“Yes, please.” When Tao left, Feilong stopped pretending he had been reading. He put the book down, and looked out.

In some ways, Oriya’s absence was good. Certain people had started thinking he was weak because he had an older, male lover. After news of the attack on him at Kyoto had circulated, they had even tried moving into his territory. Feilong had spent a month establishing his control over Hong Kong, but still, he felt the danger wasn’t over. It was good Oriya was away.

Then again, he missed him. Waking up and finding Oriya watching him like he was precious and impermanent. Coming into the penthouse and hearing music coming from somewhere in the house. Having Oriya make him perfectly brewed loose leaf teas, and even more perfectly prepared matcha, while Feilong told him about his day, and his meetings, and his plans, thinking out loud in the quiet, clean space Oriya created through his motions. The sex was the last thing he missed, and perhaps the least.

Akihito would probably advise him to swallow his pride and go back to Japan. That would make him seem needy, though, and that would put him in disadvantage: they were supposed to be equals. It was Oriya’s time to be the needy one.

The sound for an incoming message almost made him jump. “Will be there in an hour or so. Don’t lock me out.” And a moment later. “Please.”

He smiled.

“Your tea, Fei-sama,” Tao said at exactly that moment.

“The game is afoot, Tao,” he told the boy.

Tao frowned. “Holmes? Why?”

“Nothing. But it seems that you’ll get your wish. You’ll get to play with Oriya’s cat tonight.”

Tao smiled widely. “Oh, that is so wonderful. I’ll go prepare the litter box, and food.”

“Yes, you do that!” Oh, to be so innocent.

&*&*

“I’ve been trying to work on my relationship with my father,” Oriya told him once he had changed and had some tea. “It’s very difficult.”

Feilong would not ask if that was the reason Oriya had been avoiding him. He would not. “I’m glad,” he said instead.

“I couldn’t come sooner because of that, and I kept meaning to call you, but I didn’t know what to say.” Oriya looked at him intensely. “I missed you so much.”

“You could have told me you were trying to reconcile with your father. I would have understood. And approved. And cheered you on,” he smiled, annoyed.

“But I’m still not sure if that’s what we’re doing. I go to see him, and he says I’m neglecting my work. I call him, and he says I’m wasting his time. Most of the time I don’t know why I bother. So, why bother you with all these attempts and frustrations?”

“Because I’m your lover?”

“You were busy too. I couldn’t distract you.”

“Really?”

“Muraki was here for a conference a month ago. He moves around, he hears things. When he came back, he told me you had some… trouble?”

“Hm. Yes, that’s one way of putting it.”

“Are you still sure this is a good idea?” Oriya made a gesture, pointing quickly between the two of them.

“No, but I like how things are. I missed you,” he said softly.

“I missed you too,” Oriya repeated, lowering his yukata and revealing his shoulder. He pulled his hair back and offered his neck to Feilong. “Mark me.”

Feilong threw him on the floor. “You asked for it,” he grinned. Mark him he would. “Mine.”

Oriya closed his eyes, smiling. “Yours.”


End file.
